The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to logic gate devices.
In general, a semiconductor integrated circuit may include a combination of various logic gates.
When manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, a dummy circuit having logic gates may be used to increase the yield. However, conventionally, the types and total number of logic gates that are to be included in a dummy circuit may be limited. Thus, if a specific logic gate is additionally needed beyond the total number of logic gates included in a dummy circuit, an error may occur. In this manner, the yield may be lowered.
Also, in a programmable integrated circuit, if a logic circuit according to program specifications is formed with logic gates whose logic characteristics have been determined, the total number of logic gates needed may vary according to logic characteristics that are to be programmed. In such cases, there may be a difference in the amounts of logic gates that are required for forming different types of logic characteristics, which may lower usage efficiency.